character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sage (Canon, Nippon Ichi)/Unbacked0
Summary Sages are a class of female demons which were raised by a 100,000,000 old Demon Tree which taught them magic. They have a natural connection to plants and Fairies. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies; from 4-A to''' 3-C | Low 1-C''' Name: Varies Origin: Nippon Ichi Gender: Female Age: Varies Classification: Demon, Sage Powers and Abilities: |-|Sage=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Statistics Amplification, Energy Projection, Resistance Negation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation and Astroremkinesis |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Varies; Multi-Solar System Level (Every demon can destroy a vast cluster of stars in a short amount of time) to Galaxy Level (Comparable to powerful Flora Beasts which can effortlessly destroy a Galaxy) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (All Carnage Dimension demons have been stated to have higher-dimensional power when compared to the other half of the Cosmos which has Fifth-Dimensional beings) Speed: MFTL+ (Every demon can destroy a vast cluster of stars in a short amount of time) | MFTL+ (Can fight on par with people like Mao and Laharl) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Varies; Multi-Solar System Level to Galaxy Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Varies; Multi-Solar System Level to Galaxy Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to Interstellar Standard Equipment: Staff Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skills: Skills are moves that the Sage can use which deal more damage than normal attacks. ** Multi-Attacker: The Sage powers someone up and allows them to repeat the attack they just did again just after they did it the first time. ** Land Decimator: The Sage releases a large number of lasers that scatter across the environment to hit every opponent. ** Star: The Sage makes an explosion of star energy hit the opponent. ** Mega Star: The Sage fires a massive laser of star energy at the opponent. ** Giga Star: The Sage blasts the opponent into the air before hitting them with four lasers of star energy. ** Omega Star: The Sage summons a giant robot larger than the planet which rapidly punches the planet before firing lasers of star energy at the planet to destroy it. ** Tera Star: The Sage * Evilities: Evilities are passive abilities which give the Sage new abilities. ** Mass Blaster: Mass Blaster is a Unique Evility which increases the damage a skill does by 10% per opponent it hits. ** Wisdom Incarnate: Wisdom Incarnate is a Unique Evility which increases the Sage's stamina, magic attack and magic defence by 20%. ** Magic Conversion: Magic Conversion is a Unique Evility which ** Star Break: Star Break is a Unique Evility which nullifies the opponent's resistances to star-based attacks. ** Anti-Demon Decoy: Anti-Demon Decoy is a Unique Evility which increases the Sage's evasion to magic. ** Concentration: Concentration is a Unique Evility which allows any attack the Sage does to deal double damage if it only hits one opponent. * Innocents: Innocents are living beings that live in items which give the Sage resistances, abilities and increased stats. Key: Netherworld Sage | Carnage Dimension Sage Category:Unbacked0 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1